Please don't forget that I love you
by Happymood
Summary: Series of drabbles featuring WJ romance implied or not. Will he understand that he made a mistake? Sorry to every WV fan.
1. Pouting

Disclaimer: Don't own Will&Grace. If I did it wouldn't have ended like that.

Pouting

"Take me out to lunch!" Jack exclaimed clapping and jumping up and down like a crazy madman with the silliest smile on his face.

Even if he thought that that kind of behavior was just too cute to be ignored Will continued searching something in the pile of documents before him, paying no attention whatsoever to Jack.

But to no avail.

"Take me out to lunch!" Jack said again approaching Will just so slightly. He leaned on the desk and looked up at his best friend, always smiling. Will glanced at him and realized that that simple gesture from his part had been a mistake because just then Jack winked at him and took his hand in a sensual manner. Will blushed and moved his hand away.

"No…" he exclaimed at last, "Don't you see I have work to do?"

Jack sighed and the smile on his face disappeared.

"But I'm bored!" he said, "And very, very much hungry!"

"So why don't to ask Karen?" Will asked as a matter of fact.

"She's working or something…" he answered.

"And so am I!" Will exclaimed and peeked at the documents on the desk. Jack stared at the same documents for some minutes too before sighing again:

"Yeah! But…" Jack continued desperately and pouted.

He pouted.

And Will stared at him, surprised, angry or just plain amused that his friend was using that kind of technique with him.

"Please?"

He stared at how cute Jack became when he did that. His stared at his lips and puppy dogs eyes. And his heart always melt when Jack did that kind of trick to him, because Jack knew.

He knew Will loved it.

And couldn't say no.

But after years of frequenting Jack Will learned how to fight the urge to stand up and kiss him breathlessly.

"I said no…"

"Pretty please?" Jack said sensually and pouted even more.

"Stop that! You look stupid!" Will said and took his coat. Jack grinned a victorious smile and opened the door.

"I won again!" he said and dragged Will out his study.

"It won't happen again…" Will said annoyed. Jack snorted.

"Yes, right…" and pouted to make his point. And Will just smiled.


	2. Learning

Learning

After all this years as an actor he learned to keep his mouth shut and not show his real emotions. It was a difficult task but Jack learned that, after all, if you care too much about your best friend and don't want to ruin a really great friendship, you have to play dumb and happy when _he _says:

"Vince and I are going to live together!"

Jack learned to smile and clap his hands and emit a squeal of joy in those occasions. It's difficult when your hearts hurts but in the end you manage it just fine.

"I'm so happy for you!" he said that day. That dreadful day. And even if Will had looked at him, worry in his eyes, Jack had been too lost in thought to actually noticing him.

He felt jealous, but smiled nonetheless. He was in love but had to pretend he wasn't. He was good at it; everyone could think he was really happy.

And somehow Will knew Jack wasn't.

Because after years of being secretly in love with your best friend you learn when he's telling lies.

But maybe it wasn't for the reason he wanted to believe.

Because Jack didn't love him.

And so Will decided to stop worrying, to not let the anger overtake him and said:

"I'm glad you do…".


	3. Experimenting

Experimenting

A very young Will Truman sighed helplessly, lying on his bed in his room, shared with a very cheerful and… unique in his own way boy, staring at the poster of a beautiful young actor. He sighed again this time looking down at the photo of a red headed girl in his hands.

"She's not going to be mad at you forever, you know…" said his roommate suddenly. Will looked at him and put the photo of the girl immediately away.

"I don't know, Jack…" he said at last, pain in his voice, "She loves me but I just can't kiss her, embrace her… I… don't love her… I can't love this woman, any woman…", Jack sat near Will, who at the gesture stood in a sitting position, "Is there something wrong with me?"

"No…" Jack said then, "You don't love women, that's all…" he concluded simply and smiled a little.

"What?" Will said then, confusion in his eyes. Jack sighed audibly and rolled his eyes.

"You're gay!" Jack exclaimed then, "You can't love Grace because you're turned up by every handsome guy, including me, of course, you see walking by!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do…"

"Prove it!"

And at that Jack kissed him straight on the lips. Will's mind went blank; his heart started pounding strongly and wonderfully. He felt himself melt in that kiss and when Jack finally pulled away he knew he wanted more.

"See! You're gay!" Jack laughed seeing Will's expression of confusion and dizziness.

"I… what?" Will managed to say in the least and felt stupid when Jack laughed even more and stood up from his bed.

"Go to Grace, Will, and just tell her…" and with that he left the room. Will shot another look at the poster of the actor and stood to do as told.


	4. Amore

Amore

"When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie… That's amore!" Jack sang entering Will's apartment. Will looked at his friend from the kitchen and without saying anything continued baking his cake.

"Bells ring… ting-a-ling-a-ling ting-a-ling-a-ling!" Jack continued and danced around. Will smiled a little at his friend cheerfulness and shot a glance at his cake.

"And ting-a-ling-a-ling to you too!" Will said and put away the milk in the fridge.

"Oh, Will! I'm in love!" Jack said leaning on the kitchen's counter facing Will. "When the stars make you drool Joost-a like pasta fazool… that's amore!" he continued singing then, "What's pasta fazool, anyway?"

Will shrugged; he knew Jack wouldn't listen to his answer, anyway.

"Who's the lucky one, by the way?" Will asked as Jack hummed the rest of the song. He suddenly felt a little jealous of this guy. And the fact surprised him a lot but decided not to think about it seriously as he should…

"He's the best man on the world! The only one I could ever love! And he's so beautiful!" Jack exclaimed and danced again, "Tippi-tippi-tay! Like a gay tarantella!" he sang and smiled, "Did you heard that! He's talking about _us_!"

And Will's heart make a thump. A very loud one, to tell the truth and he was afraid Jack heard it too.

He looked back at Jack, mouth slightly agape, but Jack said nothing about it.

Just smiled at Will once more.

"When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie! That's…" Jack said, "…come on, Will! Sing with me!"

"I'm not in the mood…" Will said blushing a little but Jack took him by the hand and continued:

"That's amore!"

"That's amore…" Will sang then and smiled a little.

"That's it!" Jack exclaimed and continued dancing and winked at him.

"Scusami but you see back in old Napoli… that's amore!" Jack said and laughed falling on Will's sofa. Will smiled again and continued cooking.


	5. Smile

Smile

_His _eyes smiled sadly at him. _He_ was smiling at him softly, raising his hands as if to embrace him or wave goodbye to him.

He really didn't know…

He just knew _he_ was so beautiful… and wished he could touch him.

But every time he tried to come nearer, stretching out his hand as if to grab _his_, _he _seemed to drift away, fade into darkness and reappear somewhere unreachable.

But Will tried, nonetheless…

'Run, jump, and walk quickly to _him_!' his mind seemed to yell at him. 'He is what you wished for all along! Do not loose him!'

His heart was punching so hard.

He wanted to talk to _him_. Needed to. They both needed to.

He tried to call _him_, shout _his _name, and tell him he's sorry…

Sorry for not realize it sooner, sorry for choosing Vince over him; sorry that he didn't told him he loved him before…

But _he _just stared at him, laughing, talking about his new show, or playing with Karen.

And Will could do nothing than stare back as memories of his life with _Jack _flashed by. So many memories…

So many touches in the dark.

So many secrets untold…

Until it was too late…

Jack looked at him, with Karen by his side, as if he didn't care, but his eyes were sad, incredulous he left him.

Those same eyes told him that, yeah, he, indeed, loved him back, even when Will talked sarcastically to him.

That he would have been by his side. Forever…

"But now it's too late, Will…" Jack suddenly said and Will stopped running. "It's too late… but please, Will… don't forget that I love you…"

And that was it.

And it everything became black all over again.

"Will… what time is it?" a very tired Vince said half opening his eyes. Will stared at him, stared at the man who was lying beside him on the bed. He blinked as Vince, without waiting for an answer, returned back to sleep.

Will stared at the blackness around them.

What was he dreaming about? And Jack's smile flashed into his mind once more. Ah, yeah...

His words echoed in his head as if _he_ was the one who was in the bed with him and not Vince.

"It's not too late..." Will whispered then and smiled. He looked at Vince's sleeping form and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry but I made a mistake...".

He stood up and dressed.

He had to go, he had to fix everything.

He had to see that smile again.

He had to go to _him_.

He had to go to Jack.

His Jack.


	6. Endless

Endless

'Dear Will,

When you'll read this letter I'll be long gone. I have already packed my things and I'm ready to leave. Take the keys to my apartment; they're under the carpet, as always.

I don't know if I'll return back or not. I just don't know. But I decided to leave. I won't tell you where because then you'll try and contact me. And I don't want that. I don't want to see you again. Your memory hurts enough.

These past days you said I had a secret. You saw it in my eyes, you said, and that I didn't want to tell you. And I said you were just hallucinating. But you were right. When you'll see my empty apartment you'll know, you'll understand that you were right.

I have a lot of secrets.

So many you just can't imagine.

But the most important is even the most difficult to tell. I kept it to myself all of these years. But now, with this blank piece of paper before me everything seems so easy.

And it is.

I love you Will.

That's all.

I should have told you earlier but watching you being so happy with Vince I just couldn't. Watching you with Vince broke my heart and that's why I feel the need to leave.

I must go, find someone else and maybe return when my love for you will vanish forever.

Shit, I'm not myself. This letter is just too serious… I'm not one for serious thing, eh? Will?

But I just can't joke about this.

Say goodbye to Grace for me. Karen already knows, she's waiting for me outside. She'll accompany me to the train. Don't ask her where I went. She too doesn't know.

So goodbye Will.

Love,

Jack'

'That's it…' Jack thought and put the pen down on the desk again. He sighed and looked at the letter once more. Writing it had seemed endless, more complicated that reading it. Jack stood up and made for the living room, where two big suitcases waited for him. He looked at his apartment once more and sighed again.

Maybe one day he'll return. He will return when his every memory of Will, his every hope for a happily even after, every smile will disappear.

He sighed again. Was that the fiftieth time?

'Who cares…' Jack thought but as he kneeled down to pick the suitcases he was suddenly stood up again. Because someone outside had started banging his door as if their live depended on that simple gesture. Jack raised his eyebrows in question: "What the…" and opened the door.

And his heart stopped beating.

Will looked at him panting, his eyes angry.

"What are you doing here?" Jack exclaimed but Will shot him a dirty look.

"No! The question here is what are _you_ doing!" Will exclaimed and looked at the suitcases behind Jack. Jack followed Will's gaze and jolted a little.

"I…" he started but Will shut him up and entered Jack's compartment, leaving his friend mouth agape.

"Karen called me…" Will said then, "She told me you were leaving…"

'The bitch…' Jack cursed to himself and looked at Will, who had started talking again:

"Why would you do that to _me_?" Will exclaimed and put his hands on his hips.

"To you?" Jack asked in disbelief and laughed nervously. His smile forming a strict line while his eyes darkened considerably. "First of all it's _your _fault I'm leaving!" he shot back and Will made a face that clearly said: 'what the…?'.

Silence before Will opened his mouth to say something. Silence as Will's eyes fell on the letter on Jack's counter. Will took it shyly.

"What's this?" he asked and Jack looked at him as Will started reading it.

"Don't!" Jack exclaimed and made to grab the sheet of paper back, but Will was faster.

"Why didn't you told me earlier…" Will whispered and Jack stopped moving.

"Told you what?" he tried to say but Jack knew fully well what Will was talking about. Will sighed and put the letter back on the counter.

"I'm sorry…" Will said in the end.

"You should be…" Jack said not really understanding why he said that.

"I broke with Vince today, just so you know…" Will said, avoiding Jack's eyes completely.

Jack tried not to smile. Jack tried not to run to Will, hug him and kiss him. He raised an eyebrow instead.

"Why?" he spat.

"I love you…" Will said finally looking Jack in the eyes. "Don't leave, please…"

Jack tried not to smile but it seemed like his face had a will of his own. He moved his mouth to ask something but strong arms took him into an embrace and soft lips kissed him on the lips.

An embrace Jack wished could remain endless.

A kiss he wished could remain endless.

"I won't…" Jack whispered and Will smiled.

A smile that will remain in Jack's memory endlessly.


	7. AN

Author's notes: Well, when I started writing Please (don't forget that I love you) I had decided that this drabble fic would end when Will and Jack would finally get together and now the time has come! This is the end of this fic that I really liked writing. I hope you had fun reading it!

Thanks to everyone who read this and special thanks to the ones that also reviewed it: AnonyMiss731 and Spuffy57.

Thanks!

Happymood


End file.
